neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Fairyfly
Fairyflies (フェアリーバタフライ, Fearī Batafurai, lit. Fairy Butterfly) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They look like fairies. They can turn Viral. Millenium Labryinth Variant Behavior Skills Millenium Labryinth Fairyflies have 5 skills and a transformation: *Crush (0 SP) *Paralyze Attack (80 SP) *Blast / (120 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) *Healing (100 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Millenium Labryinth Fairyflies' main skills are Crush and Blast Tornado. Occasionally they use Paralyze Attack or Blast instead. They can't run out of SP due to their SP regeneration. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When these Fairyflies' HP is below 50%, they will use "Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, these Fairyflies will use "Healing" on it until its HP is above 50%, they won't use any attack other than "Healing" in this case. Partners Millenium Labryinth Fairyflies can have some partners to help them, ten combinations are known: A Fairyfly and a Prince Cardbird ( ) Normal *6467 EXP / 8407 EXP (EXP Up) *761 Credits / 989 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *9208 EXP / 11,970 EXP (EXP Up) *890 Credits / 1157 Credits (Credits Up) A Fairyfly and two Prince Cardbirds ( ) Normal *8087 EXP / 10,513 EXP (EXP Up) *1221 Credits / 1587 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *10,828 EXP / 14,076 EXP (EXP Up) *1350 Credits / 1755 Credits (Credits Up) Two Fairyflies and a Prince Cardbird ( ) Normal *11,314 EXP / 14,708 EXP (EXP Up) *1062 Credits / 1380 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *14,055 EXP / 18,271 EXP (EXP Up) *1191 Credits / 1548 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *16,796 EXP / 21,834 EXP (EXP Up) *1320 Credits / 1716 Credits (Credits Up) Two Fairyflies and two Prince Cardbirds ( ) Normal *12,934 EXP / 16,814 EXP (EXP Up) *1522 Credits / 1978 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *15,675 EXP / 20,377 EXP (EXP Up) *1651 Credits / 2146 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *18,416 EXP / 23,940 EXP (EXP Up) *1780 Credits / 2314 Credits (Credits Up) A Fairyfly and an Aimable ( ) Normal *6111 EXP / 7944 EXP (EXP Up) *954 Credits / 1240 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *8852 EXP / 11,507 EXP (EXP Up) *1083 Credits / 1407 Credits (Credits Up) A Fairyfly and two Aimables ( ) Normal *7375 EXP / 9587 EXP (EXP Up) *1607 Credits / 2089 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *10,116 EXP / 13,150 EXP (EXP Up) *1736 Credits / 2256 Credits (Credits Up) Two Fairyflies and an Aimable ( ) Normal *10,958 EXP / 14,245 EXP (EXP Up) *1255 Credits / 1631 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *13,699 EXP / 17,808 EXP (EXP Up) *1384 Credits / 1799 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *16,440 EXP / 21,372 EXP (EXP Up) *1513 Credits / 1966 Credits (Credits Up) Two Fairyflies and two Aimables ( ) Normal *12,222 EXP / 15,888 EXP (EXP Up) *1908 Credits / 2480 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *14,963 EXP / 19,451 EXP (EXP Up) *2037 Credits / 2648 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *17,704 EXP / 23,015 EXP (EXP Up) *2166 Credits / 2815 Credits (Credits Up) Two Fairyflies ( ) Normal *9694 EXP / 12,602 EXP (EXP Up) *602 Credits / 782 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *12,435 EXP / 16,165 EXP (EXP Up) *731 Credits / 950 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *15,176 EXP / 19,728 EXP (EXP Up) *860 Credits / 1118 Credits (Credits Up) Three Fairyflies ( ) Normal *14,541 EXP / 18,903 EXP (EXP Up) *903 Credits / 1173 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *17,282 EXP / 22,466 EXP (EXP Up) *1032 Credits / 1341 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *20,023 EXP / 26,029 EXP (EXP Up) *1161 Credits / 1509 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Fairyflies *22,764 EXP / 29,593 EXP (EXP Up) *1290 Credits / 1677 Credits (Credits Up) Lili Variant Behavior Skills Lili Fairyflies have 5 skills and a transformation: *Crush (0 SP) *Paralyze Attack (80 SP) *Blast / (120 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) *Healing (100 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Lili Fairyflies' main skills are Crush and Blast Tornado. Occasionally they use Paralyze Attack or Blast instead. They can't run out of SP due to their SP regeneration. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When these Fairyflies' HP is below 50%, they will use "Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, these Fairyflies will use "Healing" on it until its HP is above 50%, they won't use any attack other than "Healing" in this case. Partners Lili Fairyflies don't have direct partners. Related Enemies Same Model *Cyberfly *Speckle *Swallowtail Gallery Normal Fairyfly Fairyfly.png|A Fairyfly FairyflySide.png|A Fairyfly (Side View) FairyflyBack.png|A Fairyfly (Back View) Viral Fairyfly SwallowtailViral.png|A Viral Fairyfly SwallowtailViralSide.png|A Viral Fairyfly (Side View) SwallowtailViralBack.png|A Viral Fairyfly (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Insect Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC